Zack Shelby
Deputy Zachary "Zack" Shelby is the secondary antagonist of Season 1 of Bates Motel, being the main antagonist of its first half. He was portrayed by . Biography Zack Shelby was the deputy of the White Pine Bay Police Department, but was also secretly involved in a sex slave operation under the direction of a man named Jake Abernathy. One of his partners in crime was an equally violent man named Keith Summers. They both used Summers' motel to hold four young girls that had kidnapped from Asia and subjected them to drug overdose and rape. One of the girls, Li-Mui, died of an overdose. Summers and Shelby later forced the other three to bury her body near a mountain called Ladyface. Zack took one of the girls, Jiao, for himself and locked her in his basement where he subjected her to drugs and raped her on a regular basis When Norma and Norman Bates moved to White Pine Bay, Keith had threatened them, telling them they knew nothing about running the hotel and that it has been in his family for generations. He leaves once Norma threatens to call the police. However, one night when Norman sneaks out of the house to a party, Keith breaks in and rapes Norma but is knocked out by Norman once he arrives home just in the nick of time. They tie his hands together, but Keith recovers and taunts Norma about raping her and how she "liked it". Infuriated for feeling like a victim, she stabbed him multiple times, killing him. Worried she'll go to prison for killing him out of revenge and not self defense, her and Norman hide his body in the bathroom of one of the motel rooms. Shelby and Sheriff Romero drive by and see them removing carpets form the motel rooms (because Keith's blood got on one of them when they moved his body). They investigate and Shelby immediately takes an interest in Norma. The next night Norman and Norma drop the body in the bay. However, Shelby and Romero found Summers' hand in the lake. There were carpet fibers caught in the watchband, and Norma and Norman were changing the carpets in the motel when Shelby and Romero had visited. The next day, Shelby and Romero return to the motel with a search warrant. Because Norman kept Keith's belt under his bed for unknown reasons, Shelby found it and hid it from Romero to protect Norma, seeing as to how they have developed a relationship since he has been working on Summers' case. Although he earns Norma's trust, the same cannot be said with Norman. When Norman breaks into Zack's house to get the belt back, he finds Jiao and manages to escape with the help of his brother Dylan, without Zack knowing about it. However, he could not help Jiao escape as well. Norman has tried endlessly to convince Norma of Zack's actions but to no avail. However, Norma checks in Zack's basement one night they're sleeping together, but does not find her due to him moving her to a boat. This effects Norman and Norma's relationship and it only gets worse as she forces him to hang out with Zack on a regular basis to get used to him. Once Norman and his friend, Emma, find Jiao and rescue her to take her to the apartment, they manage to convince Norma the kind of person Zack is once they introduce the two of them to each other. The next night, when Norman and Dylan go to get back Keith's belt, Zack arrives at Norma's house for another night together. However, he hears the water in the pipes surrounding the apartment as Jiao is taking a shower. Once he knocks on her door to her room, Jiao answers and manages to escape as Zack chases her down in an attempt to shoot her. He returns from trying to kill her and takes Norman, Dylan and Norma hostage in their house, badgering them about how he could have taken care of Norma and that the reason things are not working out now is all Norman's fault. He then begins to beat Norma, which enrages Norman, causing him to attack him to protect his mom. Norman is knocked out, but Dylan engages with Zack in a shooting spree that ends with Zack getting shot to death by Dylan. Even in death, Zack manages to affect Norma and her life, as his boss, Jake, comes to the Bates Motel only to continue the sex slave business. Norma kicks him out of her motel and later he comes back to threaten her by placing Shelby's corpse in her bedroom. Trivia *Fans have come to the conclusion that Zack killed Jiao as she's never seen again and Norman says he killed her. However it's revealed at the end of the last episode that she is indeed alive and that Zack lied-given she becomes the new realtor for the Bates Motel after Norman's death. *It's implied in the first episode that Zack is involved in sex slavery, given there was a drawing of him in Jiao's sketchbook that depicts the events in the motel. Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Posthumous Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Psychoverse Villains Category:Pimps Category:Approved Evil Articles Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists